Angel 691
by ladymarianne-7
Summary: Cuando vives en un planeta hostil y desértico como Jakku tan solo te queda confiar en ti misma para sobrevivir ,pero a veces no es fácil cuando alguien aparece en tu vida para hacer un giro drástico de la misma. ¿Qué es lo que hará Rey ? ¿ Confiara en la chica de capa morada ? o ¿la dejará a su suerte para que aprenda por su cuenta ? Aviso : Femslash ( Contenido lésbico )


No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a esa pregunta que Finn le había hecho al inicio de su aventura. La recordó en ese instante, justo en ese momento en que se disponía a iniciar el viaje en búsqueda de Luke Skylwalker mientras veía a los pilotos de la Resistencia con sus cascos... sus cascos. No dejaba de pensar en ello, cuando Finn le comento que podría ir a cualquier lugar , abandonar Jakku, ya lo había hecho , tal como le había dicho Maz Kanata, no le aguardaba nada esperando en Jakku : ni su familia, ni aquella chica ...es por eso que tenía que mirar hacia el futuro. Debía entrenar, practicar con ese poder que acababa de descubrir, la Fuerza estaba en ella y no podía ocultarla, era un poder más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado poseer en su vida. Es por ello, que se encaminaba a dar sus primeros pasos, para entrenarse como Jedi , sabía de sobra que Luke Skywalker sería el más adecuado para ello. Aún así mientras pilotaba la nave junto a Chewbacca como copiloto en dirección al planeta al que se había exiliado el maestro Jedi , lo recordó de nuevo y suspiro.

¿ Tienes novio ? ¿ Uno guapo ? – le había preguntado Finn en esa ocasión en la que ella intentaba reparar el escape de gas de la nave. -

No es cosa tuya y punto – le había contestado ella tajantemente –

Y era cierto, no era cosa suya, porque era algo que no quería recordar, que había olvidado, o eso creía. Mientras subía los escalones de piedra dejando a Chewie y R2-D2 atrás, pensó en lo que su nueva vida le depararía y más aún vio que una nueva vida comenzaba para ella tras ver el rostro de Luke Skywalker y extender su brazo para entregarle el sable láser que le pertenecía al Jedi. Debía hacerlo, debía convertirse una Jedi , ese era su destino y no pensaba rendirse. Se lo había prometido a sí misma y a ella.

No pienso rendirme jamás. Te lo prometo Angara. Me convertiré en Jedi – pensó interiormente con mucha determinación mientras miraba al rostro a Luke Skywalker , el cual creía un mito hasta hace unas semanas –

Durante las siguientes semanas dedico todo su tiempo en cuerpo y alma a entrenar, y cuanto más fallaba más continuaba en su empeño de demostrarle a su maestro Luke Skywalker que se esforzaría. En el transcurso de esos días llego a recordar todo lo relacionado con Kylo Ren , en efecto. Ella había sido una padawan de Luke y gran amiga de Ben Solo. Su maestro sabía que ella estaba destinada a grandes cosas y es por eso que la entrenaba duramente tal como lo había hecho en su tiempo Yoda con él. Justo en ese instante estaba en la orilla de la playa entrenando, su maestro se empeñaba en atacarla con rocas haciéndolas levitar para seguidamente lanzárselas, el objetivo: debía repeler sus ataques con la fuerza y devolvérselas.

Atenta Rey, debes enfocar tu energía en repeler las rocas y redireccionarlas contra tu objetivo. La fuerza es grande en ti, solo debes concentrarte – dijo Luke haciendo levitar una roca de tamaño mediano para lanzársela a la joven. Sorprendida por ver la dirección inesperada que tomaba esta, llegándole por el lado izquierdo , la esquivo de un salto hacia delante. Extendió su brazo y repelió la roca antes de que se estrellera contra la arena para devolvérsela a su maestro, quien sin mayor esfuerzo la retuvo unos instantes en el aire – buen trabajo mi joven padawan , pero…– esbozo una sonrisa y nuevamente hizo levitar una roca está más grande que la anterior y ante la distracción de la chica que pensaba que soltaría la otra roca , le lanzo ambas.

Sin tiempo a esquivar ambas retuvo la grande con su mayor esfuerzo en el aire, sobre su cabeza, pero la mediana impacto fuertemente contra su estomago haciendo que cayera unos cuantos metros lejos, sobre la arena y algo aturdida por el dolor. Se levanto la camisa y palpo con cuidado la zona, soltó un leve quejido, el tacto le recordó que tenía en ese lugar una cicatriz desde hacía muchos años, justo bajo el ombligo también tenía otra en uno de sus costados, se bajo la camisa y suspiro levemente al venir a su mente una serie de recuerdos en relación a eso. Intento incorporarse pero se le nublo la vista por un instante.

Rey…teedo - escucho esa voz en su mente y por un instante apareció la imagen de esa chica que creía haber olvidado, de cabello castaño e intensos ojos color café , ahí estaba una vez más ,brindándole una sonrisa. Parecía tan real que podía tocarla, extendió su mano cuando esta le tendió la suya pero al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada de su maestro Luke quien tomo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse –

¿Estás bien? – le pregunto este creyendo que ya era el momento de parar el entrenamiento por hoy, pues habían estado desde el amanecer y ya era al mediodía –

Ella simplemente se incorporo como si nada intentando soportar el dolor sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría un enorme moratón en esa zona, asintió a su maestro.

Lo estoy , podemos continuar maestro – respondió ella con firmeza para colocarse nuevamente en su posición –

Es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, Rey. Debes descansar y necesitas concentrarte, con esa molestia – señalo con la mirada el estomago de la joven y negó con la cabeza – no vas a poder. Primero descansa y no hay más que hablar – dijo con tono autoritario para luego esbozar una amable sonrisa – vamos -

Algo decepcionada pues no quería perder el tiempo y deseaba seguir entrenando, siguió a su maestro hasta el refugio donde esperaban Chewie y R2-D2 para comer todos juntos. Durante la comida estuvo algo ausente pensando en la visión que había tenido en la playa.

Angara…-murmuro para sí misma pero Chewacca que estaba a su lado pudo escucharla y ladeo la cabeza extrañado, más se extraño aún su peludo amigo cuando ella se levanto de repente dejando a los presentes , sobretodo a su maestro algo preocupados – ahora vuelvo – dijo esta a Luke con una ligera sonrisa.

Tomo su bastón y salió del refugio en dirección de nuevo a la playa. Al llegar inspiro profundamente la brisa marina, dejando que esta llenara sus pulmones, seguidamente se coloco en posición y comenzó a asestar golpes al aire con su bastón con autentica furia , olvidando el dolor punzante de la inflamación del estomago que su maestro se había encargado de curar pero que ahora remitía.

Deja…deja de estar en mi cabeza ! –grito angustiada apoyando su bastón en la arena y dejándose caer a esta de rodillas – no ahora, por favor…- se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener las lágrimas encogiéndose en el lugar pero luego negó con la cabeza ante su penosa actitud y se levanto para seguir asestando golpes al aire , recordando que había prometido no rendirse-

Observando desde lejos, Luke Skywalker observo a su aprendiz, sabiendo que desde hacía unos días algo la atormentaba porque por mucho que le insistiera en tomar un descanso en sus entrenamientos, la chica se empeñaba en continuar una y otra vez sin quejarse. Aún así decidió dejarla en ese instante y volvió al refugio junto con Chewie, si , era cierto , algo le preocupaba, pero no era el momento para eso. Debía seguir con las lecciones, convertirse en Jedi, ayudar a sus amigos y salvarlos de lo que estaba por venir, ese era su destino. Porque ya se había equivocado varias veces, y no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera de nuevo.

Todo por fue por ella, cuando ella llego a su vida , desequilibro su mundo y se abrió paso a través de esa burbuja que había creado para encerrarse en sí misma. Justo en esos días, tiempo atrás en los que había decidido que no iba a confiar en más nadie. Ocurrió tras haber cometido el error de confiarles a Devi y Strunk , esos chatarreros traicioneros la custodia de su Ghtroc , SU nave, porque era SUYA, durante todo el año había puesto el esfuerzo ,la dedicación y algunos días sin probar bocado para arreglarla , para hacerla funcionar de nuevo. Debió hacer caso a su instinto desde un principio, porque sabía que lo mejor, como había hecho siempre era trabajar sola , menos de lo que preocuparse. A los dos días de ese incidente, aún sabiendo que debía estar enfadada no lo estaba, sabía de sobra que así eran las cosas en Jakku , o te abrías paso para sobrevivir o no tenías nada que hacer. Así que volvió a la rutina. Ese día, como siempre se dirigió en su deslizador hacia Niima , condujo moderadamente. Al llegar tomo las piezas que había obtenido el día anterior en su búsqueda y camino hasta la estación de lavado que comenzaba a llenarse a esas horas. Parecía que ese día , todos habían decidido ir temprano. Al llegar su turno se sentó y comenzó a limpiar los materiales, algunos los restregaba con bastante vehemencia ya que estaban cubiertos de bastante porquería y arena. En ese momento estaba concentrada en quitarle la suciedad a una de las piezas cuando sintió la mirada de alguien, no debía importarle en lo absoluto, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran. Muchos en Niima la temían, pues se había visto involucrada en varias peleas, aunque suponía que por lo sucedido con el Ghtroc muchos le habían perdido el respeto, aún así no pensaba dejarse intimidar. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos color café que la miraban con atención, pudo observar que era una chica cubierta con una capucha. Le resultaba familiar su cara y no sabía porque, la joven de la capucha al ver que la otra la había descubierto desvió su mirada hacia otro lado cosa que no resulto ya que Rey siguió observándola. La chatarrera estaba tan absorta mirando a la misteriosa joven que se había distraído de su tarea principal : limpiar las piezas. Es por ello que uno de los clientes que esperaban para hacer lo mismo la insto a que se diera prisa.

Si, si ya voy – le dijo Rey con un suspiro frotando con fuerza la última pieza que le quedaba para luego secarla. Una vez estuvieron todos los materiales secos, los guardo en su mochila para llevarlos al puesto de Unkar.-

Se había centrado en terminar con rapidez el lavado de las piezas que cuando se levanto de su lugar y miro donde antes estaba la chica de ojos colar café , no había nadie .Dio una vista rápida por los alrededores pero en vano pues no diviso ninguna capa de color morado. En su camino hacia la tienda de Unkar se pregunto porque le era tan familiar esa chica. Sacudió su cabeza sin darle importancia ya que tenía otros asuntos entre manos como conseguir unas buenas porciones el día de hoy. Tal vez la viera en otra ocasión, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo , le había dejado intrigada el porqué esa chica la estaba observando tan atentamente. Coloco las cinco piezas en el mostrador para que Unkar las observará con sus enormes manos.

¿ Cuánto me das por esto? – le pregunto Rey en su rutina habitual de negociación con Plutt –

Espero por su respuesta mirando de reojo los alrededores, diviso en ese entonces una capa morada. Era ella.


End file.
